ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Radio Mamrot
Odcinek 92 Radio Mamrot - dziewięćdziesiąty drugi odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 2 marca 2014r. w TVP1. Opis Rankiem wieś budzi głos Pietrka, który nadaje lokalne wiadomości w ramach porannej audycji Radia Wilkowyje. Jeden z komunikatów dotyczy bliżej nieznanego Mariana, któremu "ona" wybaczyła i niechże Marian wraca. Kusy wraz z żoną na tarasie dworku zastanawiają się nad najbliższą przyszłością. Lucy chciałaby, aby mąż wrócił do malowania, wciąż bowiem czuje się winna temu, że nie rozwija on swojej kariery tak, jak na to zasługuje. Te bezpłodne rozważania przerywa Kinga, która ma dość roztrząsania w kółko tych samych tematów i żąda stanowczo, aby małżonkowie niezwłocznie podjęli decyzję: są razem, czy nie są, wracają do pracy, czy nie wracają, bo ona ma ważne kolokwium i taka niepewność szkodzi jej psychice. Gdy za jakiś czas przychodzi spytać o rozstrzygnięcie i po minach obojga widzi, że nadal są na etapie zastanawiania się nie wiedzieć nad czym, bierze sprawy w swoje ręce i zadając parę prostych pytań uzyskuje wreszcie jasne odpowiedzi. Lucy, skoro lepszego wójta dotąd gmina nie miała, wraca na stanowisko, a Kusy – do malowania, bo i tak niczego więcej przecież nie potrafi. A skoro tak, można pójść się dalej uczyć. thumb|200pxCzerepach słyszy w telewizji komunikat w sprawie zbliżających się wyborów parlamentarnych i próbuje zmobilizować senatora Kozioła do działania. Ten jakoś się nie pali, bo pamięta niedawne przeprawy z aresztowaniem Lucy, ale Czerepach uspokaja go, że ta sprawa jest zamknięta, a sprzyjających notowań nie wolno nie wykorzystać. Senator jednak nadal jest daleki od entuzjazmu i to tak, że nawet brandy mu nie smakuje. Gdy do tego przyznaje się Czerepachowi, że coś go ściska za mostkiem, ten wpada totalną panikę. Szuka wsparcia u w Klaudii, a gdy dziewczyna podchodzi do rzekomo złego stanu zdrowia ojca dość obojętnie, błaga pryncypała na klęczkach, aby ten dał się zawlec do Wezóła. Doktor niczego niepokojącego nie stwierdza, ale przerażony ewentualnością zawału Czerepach, zapiera się niczym Rejtan, że bez stosownych zaleceń i recept nie wyjdzie. Ławeczka komentuje nową fryzurę Hadziuka, a raczej jej brak. Hadziuk dementuje pogłoski, jakoby chodziło o wszy, gdyż głowę ogolił w ramach kuracji na porost włosów. Nagle przy ławeczce pojawia się nieznany wcześniej osobnik, wyraźnie pobity, który przedstawia się Pietrkowi jako Marian. Jak się okazuje, kobieta Marianowi przebaczyła, ale jej bracia już nie. Tak więc redaktor powinien mieć na uwadze konsekwencje, gdy bezmyślnie nadaje swoje komunikaty. Wieczorem Kinga udaje się do salonu, aby podać wszystkim herbatę i niechcący słyszy rozmowę między Lucy i Kusym, w której ten stwierdza, że dla niego sam pomysł, że miałby mieszkać gdzieś w Warszawie bez Dorotki, Kingi i Lucy, to tragedia i jest niebywale szczęśliwy, że tak się nie stało. Lucy z kolei nie chce, aby mąż dalej pełnił rolę niani i nakłania go, aby na poważnie zajął się swoją karierą. Ponieważ małżonkowie postanawiają dokończyć rozmowę w sypialni, Kinga – bardzo uszczęśliwiona jej przebiegiem - na paluszkach wycofuje się do kuchni. Rankiem Lucy sprowadza Jolę, która przybywa wraz z własnymi dziećmi, bliźniętami Piotrkiem i Pawełkiem, aby zająć się też Dorotką. W tym czasie Kusy będzie miał spokój i czas na to, aby zająć się twórczością. Niestety – spokój okazuje się złudny, bowiem nikt nie przewidział, ile siły głosu potrafią wydobyć z siebie małoletni chłopcy. Nie obywa się też bez strat materialnych, w postaci XIX-wiecznej karafki, ale co tam, ważne że nie nowa – jak to podsumowuje ze stoickim spokojem Jola. Tymczasem w Urzędzie Gminy okrzykami radości zostaje powitana Lucy, jednak ta euforia kończy się gwałtownie z chwilą, gdy pani wójt niewinnie pyta o zaległe sprawy, jak bilans, czy wykaz nieruchomości. Biedny Fabian, który jako jedyny na czas wywiązał się z zadania, skruszony dyskretnie przeprasza Halinę i Lodzię za swą nadgorliwość. Czerepach, wciąż przejęty kondycją senatora, poi go znaczną ilością przeróżnych odżywek, aby doprowadzić go do kondycji pozwalającej udźwignąć całe brzemię kampanii wyborczej. A skoro w potyczkach politycznych doping zakazany nie jest, to też i Czerepach porcji nie żałuje. W efekcie Kozioł dostaje mdłości. thumb|200pxBiskup zapowiada telefoniczne nową niespodziankę, z czego nie wiadomo czy się cieszyć, czy przeciwnie, mając na uwadze, że niespodzianki Ekscelencji są zwykle brzemienne w skutki. W tym przypadku jest podobnie, bowiem Biskup przywozi ze sobą dawno niewidzianego Księdza Roberta, który onegdaj wyjechał na studia do Rzymu. Okazuje się, że będąc w Watykanie dawny wikary wdał się w politykę, co niestety czynił mało dyskretnie i trzeba go było stamtąd odwołać. Przybycie księdza Roberta najwyraźniej nie cieszy Księdza Macieja, a gdy przychodzi do ustalenia, kto gdzie będzie mieszkał, wzajemna niechęć daje się wszystkim we znaki. Po wyjeździe biskupa obaj wikarzy tak jawnie okazują sobie nieprzychylność, że dochodzi między nimi do głośnych przepychanek słownych, co budzi gwałtowną reakcję Proboszcza. Postanawia on raz na zawsze zakończyć te awantury i autorytarnie rozstrzyga, że on sam i Ksiądz Maciej dobrowolnie oddadzą część swoich dochodów na rzecz utrzymania księdza Roberta oraz na podwyżkę dla Michałowej, zaś jeśli komuś to rozwiązanie nie odpowiada, to może odejść. W przeciwnym razie odejdzie proboszcz. Halina po powrocie z Urzędu, widząc męża w kiepskiej formie, jest absolutnie przekonana, że przyczyną jego nie najlepszego stanu jest nadużycie brandy i nawet nie chce słyszeć jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. Wygląd łazienki, w której senator niedawno pozbywał się nadmiaru odżywek, jakimi raczył go Czerepach, tylko utwierdza ja w tym przekonaniu, posyła więc mężowi parę dość niepochlebnych słów, każąc mu własnoręcznie posprzątać przybytek. To wzbudza w senatorze przypływ niespodziewanych sił, bowiem skoro żona tak podle traktuje go, gdy jest ważnym politykiem, to co będzie, gdy stałby się nikim? W tej sytuacji nie pozostaje mu nic innego jak osiągnąć sukces, zatem na co Czerepach jeszcze czeka? Strategię trzeba wymyślać, dziennikarzy umawiać, hasła, mitingi, wiece organizować, do roboty! thumb|200pxPietrek przed rozpoczęciem kolejnej audycji radiowej przysiada się nieopatrznie do kompanów na ławeczce. Jedno piwko w końcu nie zawadzi, łyczek Mamrota też przecież nie. Ostatecznie zalanego w pestkę Pietrka muszą doprowadzić na miejsce pracy Solejuk z Hadziukiem, pozostawiając przed sklepem Stacha, któremu się przysnęło. Wobec pewnej niedyspozycji głównego redaktora, koledzy wraz z nim wspólnie prowadzą audycję, która bawi głównie ich samych. Dobiegające z megafonu głosy kolegów budzą Stacha, który usiłuje ich uciszyć, ale widząc zamiast nich obok siebie jedynie puste butelki, ucieka w popłochu z ławeczki w przekonaniu, że oto dopadła go delirka. Żałosny występ pijanych w trąbę żartownisiów kończą Jola i Hadziukowa, które gwałtownie wpadają do studia i zadają kres tak świetnie zapowiadającym się karierom. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona senatora), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Artur Janusiak (Marian), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Wiktor Zborowski (Biskup Sądecki), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Wojciech Wysocki (Doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Adam Bauman (spiker) *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Filip Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Patryk Grochal (synek Pietrków) Cytaty *'"Tera ogłoszenia drobne: Więcek Roman sprzeda traktor SAM na silniku dużego fiata. Rok produkcji 75. Stan idealny. Tylko w dobre ręce. Tera towarzyskie: Marian wracaj już ci wybaczyłam, ty wiesz kto, wracaj Marian daj spokój"' - czytane przez Pietrka ogłoszenia w Radiu Wilkowyje *'"Michałowa to tak się czai za plecami jak jakieś NKWD i to z nożem jeszcze"' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"No histeryk, po prostu histeryk"' - Michałowa o Proboszczu *'"Czerepach jak oni cię posadzą to w pięć minut mnie wsypiesz"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha *'"Jeżeli Brendawka Senatorowi nie smakuje to naprawdę musi być źle"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Więzienie też dla wójta jest"' - Lucy *'"No, wreszcie wiem na czym stoję"' - Kinga *'"Młodzież okropna jest"' - Kusy *Czerepach o Senatorze:"Zmęczony jest" Halina:"Ciekawe po czym, jak nic nie robił" *'"Prędzej z kamienia wodę wyciśniesz niż z niej dobre słowo o mnie"' - Paweł Kozioł do Czerepacha o Halinie *Pietrek:"Oj tam, nie się co wkurzać. Wszów dostać, ludzka rzecz" Hadziuk:"Mówię psia krew, żem żadnych wszów nie dostał, tylko kobita moja terapię na porost włosów zrobić kazała!" Solejuk:"No to nie bardzo się udało" Hadziuk:"Tłumaczę ci baranie, że ogolenie się to dopiero początek jest!" Pietrek:"Oj tam nie złość się. Znów tak wiele tych włosów nie było" *'"Bo na trzeźwo gadasz, wtedy męczy"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *Pietrek:"Przebaczyła Ci?" Marian:"Ona przebaczyła, ale jej bracia nie bardzo" *Pietrek:"Już wiem co mnie tak w tym radiu męczy." Solejuk:"Niby co?" Pietrek:"Łodpowiedzialność" *'"Moje amerykańskie liberum veto"' - Kusy o Lucy *'"Do lekarza zwariowałeś, ja nie będę ryzykował"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Muszę przyznać, ze troska córki o senatora bardzo głęboko ukryta być musi"' - Czerepach do Senatora *Paweł Kozioł:"Jak ja bym wykorkował to one koślawego nagrobka mi nawet nie postawią, żeby im starczyło na fryzjera i kosmetyczkę" Czerepach:"Nic nie szkodzi, partia fundusz pogrzebowy ma" *Jola:"Dzieciaki się ganiały i wazon zrzuciły, ale i tak był stary" Kusy:"Taką różową karafkę?" Jola:"No" Kusy:"No to rzeczywiście stara, dziewiętnastowieczna" Jola:"Całe szczęście, że nie nowa" *'"Nareszcie w mojej ulubionej parafii"' - Biskup Sądecki *'"Nawet koniak mu nie smakuje"' - Czerepach o Senatorze *'"Od tego elektrokardiogramu życie polityczne moje zależy"' - Czerepach *'"Swoją drogą to żeś się namalował"' - Jola do Kusego na widok czystego płótna *Biskup:"No to co? To może ksiądz Maciej księdza Roberta oprowadzi?" Ks.Robert:"Ale przecież ja już tu byłem" Biskup:"To ksiądz pokaże, co się zmieniło?" Ks.Maciej:"Ale ja nie wiem, co się zmieniło, bo mnie przedtem nie było." Biskup:"To sobie porównacie!" *'"Ten się uparł jak koza Hadziukowej"' - Senator o Czerepachu *'"Jak Kowalczyk, Lewandowski, Błaszczykowski i Piszczek razem wzięci"' - Czerepach do Senatora o tym, jaka musi być jego kondycja *'"W tej dyscyplinie testów antydopingowych nie ma'" - Czerepach o polityce *'"W Watykanie tak trzeba politykę uprawiać, żeby nikt nie mógł zarzucić, że się uprawia"' - Biskup Sądecki *'"Sukces tak pachnie senatorze"' - Czerepach o odżywkach dla Kozioła *'"Na co ci chodzenie w radiu, przecież tam tylko na dupie siedzisz"' - Solejuk do Pietrka *'"Starszy człowiek snu potrzebuje"' - Solejuk o Japyczu *'"To same zdrowe rzeczy są"' - Czerepach o odżywkach *Pietrek:"Dlaczego ja wcześniej na to nie wpadłem" Solejuk:"Bo wcześniej byłeś trzeźwy, jak ten głupi" *'"Wikarego dał, ale na wikarego nie dał"' – Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Ot i dopadło, na stare lata. Delirka!"' - Stach Japycz *'"Każdy wikary ma takie same prawa"' - Ksiądz Maciej *'"Kobiety nie zmienisz"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Mój Churchill kochany"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"A teraz poczytam wam bajkę. Lubicie Brzechwa? Bo my z Dorotka bardzo"' - Lucy do synów Joli i Pietrka Zobacz też *Seria VIII *Seria VIII (DVD) *Seria VIII (Album) *Audycja "Radio Mamrot" Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek w VOD TVP *Zobacz odcinek w VOD Onet Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VIII